Talk:Peel Compilations
Think these are the only ones I know. All suggestons on layout or additions welcome. Steve W (talk) 08:56, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Last year Mark Whitby, a Dandelion Radio DJ, released a Peel compilation tribute album called 21 Songs For John, on the bandcamp website, which was available for free to download. A track from the album called The Nation Needs You (2014 version) by the Cuban Boys reached number 1 in the 2014 Festive Fifty. A link of the album and it's tracks is available on the Louder Than War article. Johnpeel3904 (talk) 16:17, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Many thanks - yeah, you're absolutely right, and seems to fit the idea of the page. Good call! I actually have it, so don't know why it slipped my mind. Will add it in the tributes section. Cheers, Steve W (talk) 16:25, December 20, 2015 (UTC) No probs, there was also another Peel compilation album in 1999 that was called John Peel's 60th Birthday Album, however it was never released publicly, but tracks of the album were played on Peel's shows between 1999 and 2000. Not sure whether that could be added to the Peel Compilations ? Johnpeel3904 (talk) 16:44, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Many thanks for your message. Yeah, not really sure if it quite fits in, as it wasn't officially released. I know you did a page, so will link it at the bottom of this one. Cheers, Steve W (talk) 16:50, December 20, 2015 (UTC) John Peel recorded a "radio show" exclusively for the Dutch East India label on a compilation tape called the John Peel Sampler. It is a sample of songs from over 20 years of sessions recorded for broadcast, on his BBC radio show in England, and includes introductions and comments from Peel himself. The source of the link is here: John Peel Sampler Johnpeel3904 (talk) 20:09, May 22, 2016 (UTC) There is also another Peel compilation release by Bernard Lenoir called the Best Of Peel Sessions Johnpeel3904 (talk) 20:42, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Many thanks for messages. The French guy's "Best of" you mentioned is already there, as the second one in the "Sessions" section. The sampler seems to be a promo alternative-title version of this one. Anyway, yeah, should be up there. On a similar radio format for the US, I guess the "Peel Out In The States" shows were all released on CD and probably count as "compilations" (at least for the purposes of this page). Anyway, will try and get this latest lot sorted out tonight when I have some time. Cheers, Steve W (talk) 01:49, May 23, 2016 (UTC) OK, added the Peel Sessions/Peel Sampler to the "Shows" section at the top. Could equally have added all the "Peel Out In The States" ones in the same section, but I'm not really sure whether this type of "radio show" release exactly falls into the "compilations" category. (At least, it wasn't what I was thinking about when I started the page.) As we have a page already for "Peel Out In The States", seemed like the logical compromise was to add the link to this at the bottom of the page. Hope this seems OK. The current "Peel Out In The States" perhaps needs some kind of introductory explanation, and will look to add that tonight. Steve W (talk) 03:51, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Oh yes I just noticed you already added the French guy. Thanks for adding the Peel Sampler. The introduction to the Peel Out In The States is a good idea. Johnpeel3904 (talk) 05:17, May 23, 2016 (UTC)